Dark Reflections
by Emma Iveli
Summary: It had only been two days since Mami joined the Straw Hats and Luffy wants another new crewmember, a walking talking skeleton. While trying to recruit him, they end up on the floating island of Thriller Bark. While there something happens that brings about something that should never, ever exist. And Mami and the rest of the Straw Hats are the only ones that can stop it. Please R
1. Hi There Mr Skeleton!

A/N: This is the Sequel to Nothing's Black and White, so please read that story first... Anyways this story is going to be much longer and will be slow getting to the real plot. But trust me when it happens it will be amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Madoka Magica... then I would have... you know what I'll admit! I didn't mind the end to Rebellion Story! Sure it could have gotten a happy ending but damn it! I want to see happens from there!

Luffy: Uh... but Emma does own any OCs that may appear.

Dark Reflections

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Hi There Mr. Skeleton!

It had been two days since leaving Corallo Island. Mami was still getting used to living on the ship. And right now she was taking a test.

It wasn't a memory test or a test to see if she was loyal… well in a sense it was, but not in that way.

It was a test to see if she was worthy of knowing the combination to the vault… by which it means fridge…

Mami was showing Sanji how well she baked.

Sanji remained calm as she did it, after all he had to be objective during this.

Because on this ship, knowing the combination to the fridge was serious business.

Mami put the cake into the oven.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Said Sanji.

"Before I came here I did bake a lot." Said Mami.

"I see." Said Sanji.

Sanji was still unaware of Mami's real past and just assumed she was talking about the island.

That was when Luffy came in.

"Hey! Sanji! Got anything to eat?" asked Luffy.

"I'm baking a cake Luffy." Said Mami.

"Really! When will it be ready?" asked Luffy.

"I just put it in." said Mami.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

That when they heard a call from the crow's nest.

"Hey there's something in the water!"

They all went outside and saw that it was a barrel with a sail that read "Treasure to the gods"

OF course the crew picked it up. Nami began to explain that it was a gift to a sea god. While it wasn't treasure, it was persevered food and alcohol.

"If it's booze then let's drink it." Said Zoro.

"No way! That's bad karma!" yelled Usopp.

"It's fine at long as you pray." Explained Nami.

"I pray to no god." Muttered Zoro.

"You could always pray to Hope." Suggested Mami.

"That's a stupid idea Tomoe." Said Zoro.

Zoro had decided to take the middle road when it came to Mami's name, he agreed with Luffy that her name sounded too much like Nami's but he thought the nickname "Corkscrew Head" was stupid so he used Mami's family name instead.

"Either way let's open it!" said Luffy.

Luffy opened it, however when he did a flare came out, and exploded into the sky.

"What was that?" asked Franky.

"Probably someone's idea of a prank." Said Zoro.

"Hopefully." Said Robin.

But before they could dwell on it, Nami called out.

"A storm is coming!" said Nami.

"What?" asked Mami.

"Oh Nami can sense when storms are coming." Said Luffy.

"How is she able to do that?" asked Mami.

"I have no idea." Mumbled Luffy tilting his head, "I've never questioned it… maybe because she's such a skilled navigator."

However he didn't notice that Mami had started helping out the ship as he was giving his answer.

Thanks to the Thousand Sunny's paddles, they were thankfully able to get out of the storm quickly, however they entered a large fog bank, it was so dark, it could be mistaken for night.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah have to go through the see of ghosts." Said Luffy.

"Sea of ghosts?" asked Usopp.

"That's right… the Florian Triangle." Said Sanji putting a match to his face, "Every year hundreds of ships disappear from it… there are many stories… some say it has to do with ghosts"

This began to freak Chopper and Usopp out.

"It's not like that, it's all just rumors." Said Mami, "Yes, many ships disappear but there's a logical explanation."

"A logical explication?" asked Luffy, "You're a Magical Girl from another universe! How can you be taking the logical explanation side of this?"

"Her island is much more closer than Water 7 so she might hear more stories." Said Franky.

Mami nodded, "You see."

But before she could explain the details of the Florian Triangle strange song filled the air.

"You said there's a reasonable explanation." Said Usopp, "Is there a reasonable explanation for a haunted song?"

"No… it has nothing to do with the explanation." Said Mami.

"That's such a convenient story." Said Usopp.

That was when they all saw where the music was coming from. A very large ghost ship.

"A ghost ship!" yelled everyone but Robin who remained calm.

"A perfectly logical explanation." Muttered Usopp.

"The explanation has nothing to do with Ghost Ships." Sighed Mami, "Well… not in this way."

However Usopp was freaking out over the music to try to listen to Mami's explanation about many of the ghost ships.

That was when they all noticed on the ship there was a skeleton that was alive… and drinking tea.

Of carouse Luffy want to explore the ship, so they drew lots to see who would go on the ship with Luffy. The ones chosen were Nami and Sanji.

Usopp and Chopper were chanting at the ship.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Said Mami.

"Oh so you now have a reasonable explanation." Said Usopp.

"I honestly don't." said Mami.

"Then how can you remain so calm?" asked Usopp.

"I just don't think that skeleton can curse us." Said Mami.

"What would you know about curses?" asked Usopp.

"I can't say about this universe." Sighed Mami.

"So are you saying what Luffy keeps saying that you're from another universe is right?" asked Usopp.

"I agree with Mami." Said Robin letting Mami dodging the question, "Beyond getting cursed. What's the worst that can happen?"

Usopp and Chopper began to think.

"Well I guess Luffy could offer the skeleton to join the crew and it will say yes." Said Chopper.

"But what are the chances of that happening?" asked Usopp, "After all Sanji and Nami are with him… they won't let him even ask that question."

Not too long later…

"Hello I am honored to make your acquaintance. I will be joining you on this ship as of today." Said the Skeleton now on the deck Thousand Sunny, "Once dead and all bones my name is Brook."

Needless to say… almost everyone was freaking out.

"Does Luffy like to collect weird things to join his crew?" asked Mami.

"Sometimes." Answered Robin.

"Oh my." Said the skeleton named Brook approaching the two, he looked at Robin, "May I see your panties."

"Stop that you sexual harassing skeleton!" yelled Nami showing her boot at him.

Brook then turned towards Mami, "Excuse me how old are you?"

"15." Answered Mami.

"Oh I see. I wont' ask you the same question…" said Brook.

"At least he has standards unlike a certain someone." Muttered Zoro looking at Sanji.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wandered Sanji.

Zoro sighed, "Either way you and Nami went with him to prevent stuff like this."

"Sorry…" both Sanji and Nami said at the same time.

"Oh calm down everyone. Let's head inside, it's time for dinner." Said Brook.

"You are not the one who decides that!" yelled Sanji.

But alas considering the fact Luffy is the captain he agreed it was time for dinner.

Sanji began to cook dinner as Mami finished decorating her cake.

"It wasn't burnt was it?" asked Sanji.

"No I got it out in time." Said Mami.

"IS that for desert?" asked Luffy.

"Yes." Answered Mami.

"I through it was snack." Whined Luffy.

"Well because of the skeleton dinner was pushed up." Muttered Sanji.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"Don't worry you don't have to wait long." Said Mami.

Mami finished the cake and walked over to the table to take a seat, she saw something that made her eyes go wide.

"Is something the matter Corkscrew Head?" asked Luffy.

"No, I'm fine." Said Mami.

"Corkscrew Head?" asked Brook.

"It's because her hair looks like Corkscrews." Said Luffy.

"Oh yes I see them now." Laughed Brook.

Mami sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a new nickname soon." Said Robin.

"It's fine really." Said Mami.

"By the way Corbcukle." Said Luffy.

"My is Brook." Correct Brook, "And I haven't caught your name yet."

"Oh it's Luffy." Laughed Luffy.

"If you two don't know about each other then why did you ask him to join?" asked Zoro.

"Let's just have dinner first then kick out the skeleton." Said Sanji brining in the food.

After dinner which of course included seconds they all had cake.

"Oh wow this is really good Mami." Said Nami.

"Thank you." Said Mami.

"So is everyone in agreement that Mami can have access to the fridge if she wants." Said Sanji.

"No!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"I will only let her if becomes the ship's official snack maker!" said Luffy.

The entire crew stared at Luffy.

However Luffy had an answer for this.

"Sanji is never fair with snacks." Explained Luffy, "They're always for Nami and Robin. If Corkscrew Heard makes them then she'll be fair."

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"He has a point." Said Usopp.

"I accept." Said Mami.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"If I'm going to be on this ship I think I should do something helpful." Said Mami.

"You have a point." Said Nami looking at Zoro.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Zoro.

Of course the conversation turned to Brook. After all, if (and that was still a big if) they needed to know why he was a walking, talking skeleton.

Thankfully it was an answer that made sense.

"I ate the Revive Revive Fruit." Explained Brook.

He explained how it works, after dying only the Devil Fruit's power works (before then all it did was took away his ability to swim). But one day many years before, his crew was attack by some pirates and his crew died. OF course he was among them. Unfortunately after coming back from heaven he got lost along the way and it took a year to find his body. By that point all that was left was skeleton.

"But I never heard of a skeleton having hair." Mumbled Zoro.

"Oh my roots are deep." Explained Brook.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"So you're human?" asked Chopper.

"And you're not a ghost." Said Usopp.

"Yes, in fact I cry whenever I see a ghost." Said Brook.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" asked Nami who conveniently had one.

"Not mirrors! No!" yelled Brook while Usopp and Chopper.

"Nami put it down." Said Mami.

However… before Nami could listen to Mami Usopp and Chopper saw Brook's reflection, or rather lack of one. Nothing reflected back in the mirror. Nothing at all, it was if he wasn't even there.

And that wasn't the only thing that was missing either…

Next Time: They learn why Brook doesn't have a reflection or a shadow... because it was stolen. But who stole it and how does it tie to Mami's explanation? Find out Next Time!

A/N: As I said in A Hero Again, right now I'm saying when it comes to other universe it deals in Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly so yeah, despite not minding the ending to Rebellion, it won't have an impact on this story... just getting that out of the way now because this note will be important later on...


	2. A Stolen Shadow

Chapter 2: A Stolen Shadow

Usopp and Chopper were freaking out and calling him vampire. Then they started freaking out over the fact that Brook also lacked a shadow.

"He's a vampire!" yelled Usopp.

"He's not a vampire! His shadow was stolen!" said Mami.

"Oh, so you know about my condition?" asked Brook.

Mami nodded.

"Back when I living on Corallo Island, I found some times ghost ships would drift from the Florian Triangle." Said Mami, "Or rather they appeared as ghost ship, there were people living on it, but most of the time they were in comas. Every single one of them have had their shadow stolen.

(Flashback)

Mami was picking up some new wanted posters from Captain Buckley when a Seaman recruit came running into the office.

"Captain Buckley! A ghost ship has appeared off the coast!" yelled the seaman recruit.

"Pirate, civilian or Marine?" asked Captain Buckley.

Pirates Sir." Answered the seaman recruit.

"I see... Has it been checked yet?" asked Captain Buckley.

"It hasn't." answered the seaman recruit.

Captain Buckley looked at Mami.

"Mami, I would like you and Amelia to check it just in case anyone's conscious." Said Captain Buckley, "If there's any wanted pirates on it you will get your payment."

"Okay…" answered Mami very confused.

Sometime later, Mami and Amelia were in a strange small boat was towing a tarp.

"These aren't usual ghost ships Mami." Explain Amelia, "This are ships who's crew's shadows have been stolen."

"Their shadows stolen?" asked Mami.

"They appear every once in a while." Said Amelia, "A person without a shadow also has no reflection. Not only that but if they go into the sun they dissolve. Which is why set up these tarps."

They got to the ghost ship the same time as other boat with Seaman recruits. Both Mami and Amelia checked the ships and found every single person unconscious.

Since they were all unconscious it was deemed necessary to tie up the pirates. As Mami did she very unlevered by the lack of shadows and reflections.

"Do you have any idea of who's doing this?" asked Mami.

"No idea." Answered Amelia, "Captain Buckley was asked to keep the culprits identity by the World Government. But whoever the culprit is he must be very powerful."

(End of Flashback)

"Everything she is correct." Said Brook, "My shadow was stolen years ago."

Brook told he once witnessed someone else who had their shadow stolen designate in sunlight and how lonely it was for him and how he had to way in the Florian Triangle all alone…

It should be noted it was in the most cheerful way possible.

"Stop being so cheery! Your life sucks." Said Sanji.

But Brook couldn't help laughing.

"What a wonderful day it has been. I met people." Said Brook.

They all looked at him with silence.

"In this dark ocean I didn't know when one day stopped and another began. All alone on a ship which I could not steer. I could only wait for decades and wait for waves to hit it. I felt so lonely. I was so lonely and scared I wanted to die. A very long life is something is a blessing! Rejoice everyone! If my tears had not dried long ago I would be crying tears of joy! You people mad me so happy!" Brook said with a joyous laugh.

Brook sighed.

"Luffy you made and offer for me to join this crew, it made me so happy." Said Brook, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"What! Why!" yelled Luffy.

"IT's because his shadow is stolen." Said Mami, "Remember if he goes into direct sunlight he'll die."

"She is right." Said Brook.

"Don't be such a loner!" said Luffy, "Tell me who the guy is and I'll get your shadow back."

"I can't let you do that." Said Brook, "We just met so I can't let you die for me."

"That's not going to work on Luffy." Laughed Robin.

"What?" asked Brook.

"A few days ago, I tried to convince Luffy not to help me fight my personal enemy but Luffy joined anyways." Explained Mami.

"I'm sure the man who stole my shadow is much stronger then your enemy." Said Brook, "Besides I don't know if I can find him, again for the rest of my second life. Besides I'm resolved if I ever meet him again I will fight him myself."

Brook took out his violin.

"At any rate let us sing." Said Brook, "I am rather skilled In fact on my old ship I was the crew's musician."

This made Luffy sparkly eyed.

"Please join us!" he said.

"Great he's a musician." Sighed Nami.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Franky.

"Trust me, it's the crew member he wants the most." Said Usopp.

Before Brook could start his song he screamed like a little girl, why?

Because there was a ghost.

Then everything began to shake.

"Oh no…" said Brook running out of the galley.

He came back in telling everyone to look at the back of the ship.

"Please tell me you didn't find a drifting barrel?" asked Brook.

"We did." Said Luffy.

"That was a trap, from the second you opened it you've been in their sights." Said Brook.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

That was when they noticed they were at the shore of an island.

"That wasn't there before!" yelled Luffy.

"It's the ghost island, Thriller Bark, an island that wanders the seas." Said Brook.

"A floating island? How come the Log Pose isn't pointing at it?" asked Nami.

"It comes from the West Blue." Explained Brook.

Brook looked at the island.

"What luck! Not only did I meet people! But my dearest wish has come true!" he explained with joy.

Jumped to the Lion's head like it was nothing.

"You must break through the gates! And whatever you don't land anchor on the shore." Said Brook, "I am overjoyed I met you today. Thank you for the meal! I will never forget it."

Brook proceeded to jump of the Lion's head.

"Wait! He ate a Devil Fruit!" said Luffy.

However thanks to the fact that Brook is all bones he was able to run across the water.

"All right!" said Nami taking charge, "Mami, Franky! You two are in charge with breaking down that gate like he said."

Mami nodded.

"I don't know." Said Franky.

"Why not?" asked Nami.

Franky pointed to Luffy's face, he had a big smile that sparkling.

Nami face palmed.

"Great… he wants to go on." Muttered Nami.

"Is like that a lot?" asked Mami.

"He is…" said Robin, "You should have seen him when he wanted to go Skypeia."

The crew of the Thousand Sunny got ready for the adventure to find Brook though only a few were going.

"Think about it Luffy. That building a bona fide Haunted House." Said Usopp pointing to a large mansion that was on the island.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Said Luffy, "Especially when capturing one and making it into a pet."

"What are thinking!" yelled Usopp.

But Luffy ignored him, "Hey! Sanji I want some pirate lunch boxes!" yelled Luffy.

"I got them." said Robing coming out of the Galley.

"All right! Luffy! Franky! I want you two to make sure nothing happens to Robin or Mami!" said Sanji.

"You three are going?" asked Nami in shock.

"Well it's exciting to explore new islands." Said Franky.

"I love a good thrill." Robin laughed.

"I want to know who's the culprit is." Said Mami, "And this island is nothing compared to a Witch's Labyrinth."

"I don't know what you're talking about and something tells me I shouldn't." said Nami.

"We're going to use a boat to get to the island." Said Franky, "But there's something great I haven't shown you yet. The Solider Dock Channel 2."

Franky explained how the Hound Sunny had a thing called the Solider Dock System. There 5 channels, two of them being Channel 0 for the paddles. 1 had a boat that belonged to Nami while 3 had a shark shaped submarine.

"But I thought you said that Number 2 was empty." Said Usopp.

"I just said that to keep it a surprise." Said Franky, "Since you have no intron of going on the island you should try it out."

"Bring it on!" said Usopp.

The boat was unveiled, it was a small steam ship with a cute ram's head. Nami, Chopper and Usopp all were the first to ride it.

"I present to you! The Shopping Ship, the Mini Merry." Said Franky.

All but Franky and Mami were overjoyed at the sight of this boat.

"Very thoughtful." Said Zoro.

"With this ship I can go shipping all I want." Said Sanji.

"It's based on our original ship, the Going Merry." Said Robin, "She sank as we were escaping Enies Lobby."

"Oh." said Mami.

"Franky joined after she sank… even though he saw her, he never got a chance to ride her." Explained Robin.

"That's very sweet." Said Mami, "Or it would be if Franky wasn't bragging about it."

Indeed Franky was currently bragging how awesome his Solider Dock System was.

"They seem to be taking a long time…" said Sanji.

That was when they herd a crash and three screams.

And thanks the fog… they had no idea what just happened…

Next Time: With Nami, Chopper and Usopp missing. They have to search the island to find them. However there's more than strange ghosts they have to deal with, an invisible creature and zombies this isn't an ordinary island. What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Thriller Bark is Weird

Chapter 3: Thriller Bark is Weird

With the unseen crash of the Mini-Merry everyone was worried.

"Hey! Name get back here! I want to ride the Mini Merry!" yelled Luffy.

Well almost…

"Is that what you're worried about?" asked Sanji.

However before anything else could be done suddenly one of the paw like anchors feel into the sea.

"Franky." Said Zoro.

"Look, I made sure that that anchors can never call on their own." Said Franky, "Either way have to bring it up otherwise the ship will lose balance"

That was when suddenly the hatch to that area opened on it's own.

Then somehow Luffy's face began to move on its own, before Luffy almost fell into the hatch.

"Stop playing around!" yelled Sanji.

That was when suddenly one of Zoro's sword flung it self at Luffy as a growl could be heard.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Robin.

"The growl." Said Mami.

Everyone was on edge… something was there.

"There's definitely something here!" said Sanji jumping to the edge of the ship, "That makes me worried even more. I'm going to find Nami and the others. You stay on the ship to deal with whatever it is."

Sanji jumped off the ship, however whatever was causing problems grabbed Sanji's legs, and from him opt face plant on the side of the ship (which caused him to make a noise that sounded like Hgeegh). Then it lifted him into the air and threw him on the deck.

The invisible thing however now turned it's attention to Robin. Robin tried holding it back while it licked her.

"What's wrong Robin?" asked Sanji.

"It's got me!" called out Robin.

"I'll handle his!" said Mami.

Mami created several ribbons and moved them towards the invisible thing. Most of them managed to tie to the invisible thing.

"Got it." Said Mami grabbing the ribbons.

"You think you can hold onto the ribbons." Said Zoro.

Mami nodded.

However suddenly the ribbons completely disappeared.

"What?" asked Mami still feeling the ribbons.

However that was when the sea began to act strangely with bizarre wave. Mami suddenly fell over.

"Are you okay Mami?" asked Sanji.

"I'm fine." Said Mami, "But I lost it."

"It's okay." Said Sanji.

"Hey, Hgeegh! Pull up the anchor! We can't move the ship right now" yelled Zoro while mocking

"Who are you calling Hgeegh!" yelled Sanji.

During this time everyone scrambled either calling out to the other group or trying to get the anchor up.

The good news is that eventually the seas did calm down, however the ship got caught in a massive spider web that had both Brook's ship and the Mini-Merry entangled in it.

Nearby wads an entrance to the island. Zoro knew it was a trap and decided to stay on the ship. However Luffy made him come along.

They went down a set of stairs, when they got to the bottom they saw it was a hallway full of skulls and there was a Cerberus.

It should also be pointed that for some strange reason one of the heads was that of a fox. The Cerberus growled and glared at them. The crew immediately knew it wanted to pick a fight.

But this is what Luffy thought about it.

"Do you think it tastes good." Said Luffy.

"Do you really want to eat that?" asked Mami.

Luffy stared at the Cerberus.

"You're right… it is a dog." Said Luffy, "I should tame it."

Mami was left speechless.

"You still need to get used to our captain." Said Robin.

"I do." Sighed Mami.

"Remember Luffy, it might be a dog, but it's the boss of all dogs." Said Zoro.

Naturally the Cerberus bit Luffy with all there heads.

But Luffy remained calm. In fact when it stopped biting him, he punched it extremely hard into the wall.

"Oh-kay…" said both Sanji and Zoro.

Really is was the only response to that.

They examined the Cerberus and noticed it was covered in terrible wounds.

"I wonder how it's still alive." Commented Robin.

"I can't help but to get a bad feeling about it." Said Mami.

They contented on their way, with Luffy riding his new pet.

"He doesn't look very happy." Said Robin, "Poor thing."

"Don't patronize it." Said Zoro, "Even a dog has to have pride."

That was when they saw one of the strangest sights they would ever see in their life.

A geezer tree was having a drink with a unicorn.

It's exactly how it sounds.

"And old tree guy and a unicorn are having a drink…" mumbled Luffy.

Geezer Tree is a much better term.

Luffy tackled the geezer tree while Franky captured the unicorn.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Sanji and Zoro.

The rest of the crew managed dissuade Luffy from getting the Tree Geezer and the unicorn from joining the crew.

"Look Luffy. You can't just have random things join the crew." Said Sanji, "We already have a tanuki and a robot."

"I'm a Cyborg your jerk!" yelled Franky.

However the others tuned out the augment that Sanji and Franky were having, because Robin noticed something.

"The tree man and the unicorn both had the same thing." Said Robin.

"What thing?" asked Zoro.

"All of them had horrible injuries and a number placed on their body." Explained Robin.

"You're right." Said Zoro.

"What do you think it means?" asked Mami.

"Probably they're working for someone." Said Zoro.

"It's a possibility." Said Robin.

"Hey! What's that sound?" asked Luffy.

That was when they saw the ghosts.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Luffy tried to catch them with a net. However the net kept going through them.

"Um… Luffy they're ghosts I don't think they could be caught with a net." Said Mami.

"What really?" asked Luffy.

Franky decided that fire might work, but it didn't work, one of the ghosts ended up going through him. Causing him to sink to his knees declaring how pathetic he was.

"Why you!" yelled Luffy trying to catch the ghost.

However the ghost when through him and he was now in the same state as Franky, proclaiming that if he were to die he would want to be reincarnated as a clam.

"It seems if they go through us, we become depressed." Said Robin.

"You two are pathetic." Muttered Zoro, "You allowed yourself to let those ghosts make a fool out of you just because you don't have the discipline or willpower."

Just a second later one of the ghosts went through him and he started proclaiming that he should have never been born.

"You're right." Said Mami.

"An enemy we can't touch but will make us helpless." Said Robin, "What a strange island.

Thankfully they managed to ditch the ghosts… while Luffy, Franky and Zoro had recovered, they were now angry with the ghosts and what they did.

"You guys are hilarious." Mocked Sanji.

Mami was looking around for ghosts.

"You seem nervous." Said Robin.

"It's just I don't know what will happen if it touches me." Said Mami.

"Don't worry it will be fine. Remember Witches can't exist in this world." Said Robin.

Mami nodded.

They soon found themselves in a graveyard. Luffy wanted to eat there, but he was the only one.

That was when a hand popped up from one of the graves and what appeared to be a zombie followed.

However Luffy just calmly walked over and pushed the zombie back into the grave.

"Don't put me back into the ground you idiot!" yelled the zombie.

"An old man with severe injuries?" asked Luffy.

"It's a zombie you idiot!" yelled Sanji, Zoro and Franky. Robin watched while Mami struggled not to laugh.

More zombies appeared screaming for revenge for making fun of zombies.

"Are zombies supposed to be this lively?" asked Sanji.

"Show them the terror of us zombies!" yelled one of the many zombies.

Robin got into position, as did Sanji, Luffy punched his hand, while Franky removed the skin off his, Zoro got his swords ready while Mami summoned one of her hand cannons.

"You wanna fight. Because we'll show you the terror of us instead!" said Luffy.

Luffy proceeded to shout, "600 Million Berry Jackpot!"

Of course this easily defeated the zombies.

Shortly afterwards the zombies were now bowing in apology. Luffy asked them if they saw Nami, Usopp or Chopper.

Turns out the zombies attacked them they also went into the mansion.

After stuffing the zombies into the ground upside down they headed to the mansion.

That was when a zombie tried to stop them.

"Pleas wait! I saw how frighteningly strong all of you are." Said the zombie, "I need your help."

"An old man with severe injuries?" asked Luffy.

"It's a zombie!" yelled Zoro, Franky and Sanji.

"Actually I am an old man with severe injuries." Said the zombies… who as it turned out was an old man.

"Please I want you to defeat a man!" said the old man.

"It's the man who's been stealing everyone's shadows, isn't it?" asked Mami.

"How did you know that?" asked Luffy.

Mami pointed to the man's lack of shadow.

"It's just like Brook's." said Luffy.

"He's left a long line of victims! Once my shadow returns I will give you whatever you want in return. Please! I beg of you." Said the old man.

"So what is the man's name." said Zoro.

"Moria." Answered the old man.

"Moria?" asked Robin, "As in Gecko Moria?"

"That's right." Said the old man.

'Do you know him Robin?" asked Luffy.

"I know his name. He's a man who's original bounty was much higher than Luffy's." explained Robin, "Gecko Moria is one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea."

Indeed, the one who has been stealing shadows was indeed one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea.

Indeed, he was a dangerous foe for the Straw Hats.

Next Time: As they explore the mansion. Members of the crew start to disappear one by one. But when Mami is the one taken the end result is something that should have never happened... something is created that should never have been... What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: The next chapter is where the plot really starts, I thought it was going to take much longer...


	4. Dress-up and Inviting

A/N: This is where the plot picks up... I hope everyone likes the twist... I wont' say what it is, but I hope you'll enjoy it... and I'll go more in details about after the chapter please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Dress-up and Inviting

The 6 Straw Hats were in shock… after all it wasn't every day they would have to deal with one of them.

"One of the 7 Warlords of the Sea?" asked Luffy.

Mami sighed, "So who are the 7 Warlords of the Sea?" she asked.

"How can you not know about the 7 War Lords of the Sea?" asked Zoro.

"Oh I guess they never told you about them on Corallo Island." Said Robin.

"No wonder they hid it from you." Laughed Luffy, "If you knew the World Government hired pirates when you probably would have joined."

"What?" asked Mami.

"We'll explain later." Said Robin.

"What's a man like that doing here?" asked Franky.

"I don't know." Said the Old man, "But there are many victims who live in this forest."

"There are others?" asked Mami.

"Yes!" cried the old man. "Some of us stayed in this forest always running from zombies, while others took to the sea. But they must spend their lives in the mist. Either none of are truly alive. I just want to walk in the sun one more time before I die."

"Is that true!" cried Franky, "It must have been so hard for you!"

"Don't be such a softie." Muttered Zoro.

"Yeah! Seriously!" yelled Sanji, "Crying for sympathy is something only ladies can do! When you do it does nothing for me."

"Don't' worry about it." Said Luffy, "I was planning to beat him up anyways, besides Brook said he's after us too! So I'll beat him up more for that."

"Thank you! Even if you're not doing it for my sake." Said the old man.

"Yes defeat Moira." Said a voice in the forest.

"And I'm sorry if our tears don't do anything for you." Came another voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are the other victims listening?" muttered Sanji.

They counted their way to the mansion. Soon it began to rain. As they did, Luffy looked up.

"Hey I see something." Said Luffy, "It looks like a flag."

Thanks to the rain, the fog began to disperse, they all saw what the flag was… a gigantic sail.

"Indeed! It's so big you can see the whole thing." Said the old man.

"You're still here!" yelled the men of the group.

"Thriller Bark is actually the Word's largest pirate ship." Explained the old man, "It's so large it has it's own village on it."

He pointed to a large building behind the mansion.

"That is the mast, it's there where you will find Moria." Explained the old man.

They to the mansion, after breaking the lock were inside.

"Hey Moria! Where are you!" yelled Luffy.

That was when they heard laughter combined with oinking.

They looked and saw a pig that was laughing.

"So you know about our master." Mocked the pig, "And you still came. I applaud your courage."

That was every single painting as well as a bearskin rug came to life.

Of course this was nothing to the Straw Hats.

They beat up the painting like it was nothing.

Kicked, punching, using additional limbs to break them.

Though Mami's method of shooting them with her muskets then having ribbons emerge from the bullet hole.

"Wow… Corkscrew head that's a little twisted…" said Franky.

"Their not alive so I figured it would be the best way to deal with them." Said Mami.

Franky just stared at her.

After the fight was over, the zombies chuckled.

"What are they laughing about?" asked Zoro.

That was when they all noticed.

"Sanji's missing." Said Robin.

The zombies began to mock them over Sanji's disappearance saying he won't be fine and everything is over.

"Sanji will be fine." Said Luffy, "Besides, if anything happens to nay of my crew I will blow this island apart."

Of course this unsettled the zombies.

They took the pig to act a guide through the mansion and continued their search.

As they did however they noticed something. Zoro was missing.

"Zoro too." Said Luffy.

"We should start looking for them." Said Luffy.

"I guess you're right." Said Luffy, "Though chances are good Zoro probably got lost as usual."

"As usual?" asked Mami.

Luffy laughed, "Yeah he gets lost all the time."

That was when Luffy saw something.

"Awesome! Suit of armor!"

Luffy went over to put it on. That was when Mami heard something. She turned around but she suddenly found herself suddenly coated with web and none of the others noticed, her mouth was also covered with the web so she couldn't call out.

And before she could use her ribbons to get attention she was suddenly stuffed into a coffin.

After began arrived around for several minutes she was finally like out.

A strange, she saw a large strangely looking man, and a man with a lion's face.

"Are you this girl will make for a good one?" asked the large man.

"If it weren't a rouge wave she probably would have captured me." Said the lion faced man.

"Really, how?" asked the large man.

Even though she was bound and gagged Mami was able to summon her ribbons.

She tired to bind the two, but the large man ribbons and tossed them away.

"Oh ribbon powers, never heard them but then again there are many unknown Devil Fruits." Said the large man, "By way why is her mouth covered."

"Don't ask me, I just warned you to take her quickly." Said the lion faced man.

The large man turned to several zombies, which were combinations of spiders and mice.

"We have our reasons." Said one of the zombies.

"Dude…" said the lion faced man, "She's like 15…"

The zombies and the large man stared at the lion faced in shock.

"He has limits…" said the zombies.

"Will you shut up!" yelled the lion faced man.

"By the way what are you doing here?" asked Moria to the lion faced man.

"I heard you captured her, I wanted to make sure you weren't effect by her powers." Said the lion faced man.

"It's Lola again… isn't it?" asked the large man.

"No. What would make you think that." Said lion faced man clearly lying.

The large man rolled his eyes then hung Mami by a rope, figuring it was best to keep her gagged.

A lager spotlight was shined behind Mami while a small dead animal that seemed to be a patchwork of a rabbit and a cat was carted in.

"She might be strong but it's all tied to her Devil Fruit powers." Said Moira, "I'm sure a teenaged girl's shadow wouldn't mind being a cat rabbit hybrid."

The large man placed his on to Mami's shadow and began to lift off the ground like it was nothing.

"That must be Moria." Thought Mami.

Indeed Mami was correct, the large man was Moria.

He pulled on her shadow then used scissors to cut it off. When he did Mami fell unconscious.

Moria also started shacking. He didn't understand why. It was as if there was something wrong with the shadow… something unnatural.

"What's wrong?" asked the lion faced man.

"Nothing." Lied Moira he turned to the spider mouse zombies that were in the room, "Take her back to the ship."

The mouse spider zombies did just that.

Moira looked at Mami's shadow in his hand, the shadow was strangely calm.

"Now, I will give you a new voice and body and you will become my zombie. You will also forget everything about your old body and attachments."

Whenever this happened the shadow would always nod.

But this time… it didn't.

Instead it merely pointed opt the cat rabbit corpse.

"What's wrong with this shadow?" thought Moira.

However he was already this far and would ask the shadow once it's put into the zombie what's it problem was.

He placed Mami's shadow was put into the corpse.

Then something happened that never happened before. There was a large explosion of energy that came from the copse sending him, the lion faced man and any zombie that was when flying to the walls. IT was just that powerful.

When they all regained their senses they heard a voice.

"That was intertying." Said the voice, "But it seems like you couldn't erase my memories or my ties. I guess you never stile a Magical Girl's shadow before."

Moria looked up at the person speaking and saw a young girl that resembled Mami. Expect a few years younger.

Her hair was much straighter than Mami's (IE: not in the corkscrew style) but still done with pigtails though tied with flower shaped scrunches. She wore a black dress over a white blouse that was tied with a ribbon around her neck and on her feet were black Mary Janes.

Moira quickly realized that this girl was the zombie.

Nothing like this has ever happened before. This zombie not only appeared human but resembled her original owner and had free will.

"I noticed something… you have zombies, ghosts, an invisible man and other sorts of monsters. But I noticed you're missing something…" said the girl.

"What?" mumbled Moria.

"Well then don't worry, I might not be under your control but I'll still help you." Said the girl.

Moria didn't know why but he saw a strange image of a strange doll like creature with ribbons for arms.

"My name is Candeloro." She said giving a curtsy, "And I am a witch."

Next Time: Candeloro shows of her abilities... an ability that will cause both Franky and Robin many problems... what's the ability? Find out next time!

A/N: For those that don't know, yes Candeloro is canon... and so is her is human form. See Candeloro appears in various other media of Madoka, the video games and the manga spin-off Different Story, in fact that's where her human form comes from. Though I should point out that according the official article on the Madoka Wiki, it's said that Candeloro's human from just has a flat chest, though personally I see her as a younger version of Mami.

Any ways I hope you like the twist and I would like suggestions how long I should wait to add Candeloro's name to character list...


	5. Sealed Evil in a Shadow

Chapter 5: Sealed Evil in a Shadow

Moria stared at Candeloro, he wondered many things. Namely… what the hell just happened. Why did that girl's strange shadow was not only able to defy him, but also became a human.

"You shouldn't be able to exist!" he yelled out.

"You're right, I shouldn't." said Candeloro, "But you gave me life. I am indebted to you which is why I will help you."

Moria's eye ticked.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm a witch." Said Candeloro.

"How?" asked Moria.

"As you know a shadow a soul that follow a person from birth to death." Said Candeloro, "But it's not like that in all universes."

"What do you mean all universe?" asked Moria.

"You see Mami is from another universe where she became a magical girl." Said Candeloro, "But when she did that I was born. I lived in the darkest regions of her soul until the day she would succumb to despair and become me."

Moria got another flash of the strange creature with ribbons for arms.

"However when she died and entered this universe I became her shadow. Trapped forever wherever she went I was forced to go along." Explained Candeloro, "But thanks to you I became free! Thank you so much."

"Yeah…" said Moira.

"You want Luffy's shadow… don't you?" asked Candeloro.

"I do." Said Moira.

"How about I prove myself by getting him all on my own." Said Candeloro.

That was when the lion faced man got up.

"What happened?" he asked.

He looked at Candeloro.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"My name is Candeloro and I'm a witch." Said Candeloro

"Oh my name is Absalom." Sid the lion faced man, "Wait a second! Who is she and where did she come from!" he yelled.

However she wasn't paying attention to him but rather to Moria, "May I retrieve Luffy for you?"

"If you want." Said Moria who was still unsure how to deal with her.

"Thank you it will the perfect way to prove myself." Said Candeloro.

She summoned a teacup, filled with tea and sat down.

"I thought you were going to get Straw Hat!" yelled Moria.

"I can do that from here." Said Candeloro with an evil smile, "By the way… I recommend calling off all zombies for this to work properly."

Moria once again got the flash of the strange creature.

"Why do I keep seeing that?" he thought.

Meanwhile with Luffy, Robin and Franky, Luffy was now wearing that suit of armor he found.

"Hey! Sanji! Mami! Zoro!" called out Luffy who realized that something was probably wrong.

That was when Luffy suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" asked Robin.

"I have to go meet someone." Said Luffy in a dazed tone.

"Meet who?" asked Franky.

"I don't' know… but I have to meet her." Said Luffy.

Both of them knew something was wrong.

"What?" asked Franky.

"Luffy snap out of it." Said Robin.

However Luffy punched her in the tummy… uh… stomach.

"What the hell!" yelled Franky.

"IF you try to stop me! I will stop you from stopping me." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Franky.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy going to punch Franky, sending the cyborg flying.

Luffy turned around to go on his way but Robin suddenly sprouted arms all over Luffy's body.

"I can't move…" muttered Luffy.

"Calm down Luffy! There's something wrong with you." Said Robin.

That was when Luffy tore off the armor so that he could be free from the arms.

"Do you really want to fight Robin?" asked Luffy.

That was when Robin noticed on Luffy's neck there was a mark.

"It can't be." Said Robin.

Robin once again sprouted arms over Luffy's body, this time to force him to the ground.

Robin began to examine the mark. She paled.

"It can't be… that's in possible." Said Robin.

The mark was a yellow oval with strange shapes in inside of it.

"What's wrong?" asked Franky.

"I've read about this in one of my books." Said Robin, "But that's impossible… these things shouldn't exist."

"You know what's wrong?" asked Franky.

"Yes… it's a…" said Robin.

But before she could finish it, Luffy managed to break free.

"I said if you're going to try to stop me… I'm going to stop you from stopping me." Said Luffy.

That was when he pumped his leg.

"Gear Second." He said.

"Luffy stop this! You have to fight it!" yelled Robin.

"Gum Gum Jet Whip!"

Both Robin and Franky was sent flying.

"Now to go meet her." Said Luffy, "I hope she's nice."

Back with Moria and Candeloro Absalom began to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to see my results?" asked Candeloro, "They should interesting.

"Sorry but I have other plans." Said Absalom.

"That's a shame." Said Candeloro, "Because he should be here in minute or two."

Just as Absalom was about to leave he saw Luffy walk into the room.

"Oh you're the one who I wanted to me." Said Luffy.

"That's right." Said Candeloro. Ashe got up and walked over to Luffy.

What?" asked Moria.

"He's under my complete control." Said Candeloro, "I could even tell him to kill himself if I wanted to and he would gladly do it."

"What are you?" asked Moira.

"I keep telling you, I'm a witch." Said Candeloro, "And since you gave me life I will serve you."

Moira began to laugh.

"You can do that to anyone?" he asked.

"All but a few." Said Candeloro, "Even those with the strongest will power will be bent to me."

"You'll be able to streamline everything." Said Moira, "Once I get my eye on someone you'll be able to bring them here without a fight."

"I would." Said Candeloro with a smile.

Absalom on the other hand was staring at Candeloro.

"Maybe I could use her…" he thought in shock.

"So there is anything you want right now?" asked Moira.

"Just two things for now." Said Candeloro.

Back with Robin and Franky.

"Hey? You okay?" asked Franky.

Robin was in pain, but had worse so she nodded.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Franky.

Before Robin could answer.

"What are you two doing here?"

They turned see Brook surprised to see them there.

"It's been strangely quiet." Said Brook, "Something must be up."

"We have to fine Luffy right away." Said Robin, "Before he kills himself."

"What do you mean kill himself." Said Franky.

"That mark on his neck…" said Robin, "It's often used to make people kill themselves."

"What?" asked Franky.

"Wait… I should explain things." Said Brook.

As they searched for Luffy, Brook explained what was going on zombies and how they worked.

Namely someone's shadow was stolen and would be placed into a zombie.

And also about how shadows work. When Brook finished that part of the explanation Robin froze.

"That explains everything." Said Robin, "They stole Mami's shadow."

"What? How do you mean?" asked Franky.

"Is Mami is still alive?" asked Robin.

"She should be." Said Brook, "They would have brought her back to the ship."

Robin ran back to the ship without a word.

"Great... she's hiding something." Muttered Franky running after her.

As Robin ran towards the ship she thought one thing, "They created a witch…"

Back in Moria's room the other high ranking members of Thriller Bark Arrived.

One was a teenaged girl named Perona, who had long pink hair put into pigtails and strange round eyes. She was with her slave, Kumashi a large teddy bear like zombie with its mouth covered.

The other was Doctor Hogback, a famous doctor that went missing 10 years before, with Doctor Hogback was his slave Cindry, a zombie woman.

Both Doctor Hogback and Perona noticed Luffy was not only not restrained but had a dazed looked.

"You didn't tie him up?" asked Perona.

"We have a new member of our group. I present to you Candeloro. She claims to be a witch." Said Moria.

"Hello there." Said Candeloro doing another curtsy.

"Who is she?" asked Perona.

"Long story." Sighed Moira he turned to Doctor Hogback, "Did you bring what I asked fore?"

"I don't get why you needed two animal bodies." He muttered, taking out a dead rabbit and a dead cat.

"I was the one that asked them." Said Candeloro, "Place them on the floor."

Doctor Hogback sighed and did so.

Candeloro created two lights one each hand, one was pink and the other was red. She placed the pink one into the rabbit and the red one in to the cat.

Both of the animal bodies glowed then suddenly ribbons ripped through their flesh and bound them the two in a cocoon that expanded and expanded until they were human sized. That was when both ribbon cocoons ripped open revealing two teenaged girls. Both of them wore maid dresses and their hair was styled with blinding bangs. The one that used to a rabbit had pink hair that was in pigtails and the one that used to be a cat hair red hair put into a ponytail.

Doctor Hogback looked in interest while Perona was steaming jealously, Absalom was barely interested and thinking more about her mind control powers.

"You can do that?" asked Moria, "I swear you were created to serve me."

"I was." Said Candeloro, "But remember I have my own free will so try not to treat me like a slave."

"Our group is called the Mysterious Five from now on." Said Moria.

"Why her!" yelled Perona, "She's not that special."

"Luffy are you toady to give your shadow up to Moira?" asked Candeloro.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

That was when Doctor Hogback and Perona realized why she was really named as a higher ranked member.

"You know… I should serve her instead." Said Cindry.

"What did you say!" yelled Doctor Hogback.

"Don't worry I don't want her." Said Candeloro, "I have these two with me."

"Now let's begin." Said Moira.

"Wait! Whatever happened to the bunny-cat you promised me!" yelled Perona.

"I'm sorry but… there were problems." Said Moira, "I'll explain later"

Perona glared at Candeloro realized that she had something with her lack of a "bunny-cat".

"Don't worry… I'm sure you can get a new one later." Said Candeloro.

Perona began to vow to get rid of Candeloro even if it was the last thing she would do…

Moira was about tied up Luffy.

"Allow me." Said Candeloro.

She bound Luffy in ribbons and hung him by the celling.

"What else can you do?" asked Moira.

"Just one more thing." Said Candeloro, "So I'm not all powerful. But I am more powerful that most people on this island."

Moira laughed.

Moria proceeded to steal Luffy's shadow. As Luffy passed out from lack of shadow Candeloro noticed the mark disappeared.

"I guess stealing a shadow removed my kiss." Said Candeloro.

"Your kiss?" asked Absalom.

"I'll explain later." Said Candeloro, "Just send him away for now. I can't control him anymore."

"Now!" said Moira, "We will finally live out my dream!"

Moira was on top of the world, he had a minion that pledged loyalty and was extremely powerful not to mention he was one step closer to his goal. There was nothing that could stop him now…

Or at least he thought so…

Next Time: Absalom asks Candeloro for a favor, what is it and will Candeloro agree. Meanwhile Madoka appears to Mami thanks to Candeloro's appearance. Madoka gives Mami something to help fight her, what is it? Find out next time!


	6. Hypnotize the Navigator

Chapter 6: Hypnotize the Navigator

Nami, Chopper and Usopp were not having a good day. First they crash into a wall that sent them into a ditch, then they get an offer to meet Doctor Hogback (whom Chopper idolizes), then they get stranded and get attacked by zombies, they did eventually meet Doctor Hogback… they eventually found out he was working for Moira (among other things), they ran away from him and his zombies only to be in a garden full of animal zombies thankfully the new guy (a dog faced penguin) was okay and was currently protecting them from any zombie…

Strike that he was protecting Nami… he acted like Sanji (he has Sanji's shadow)

"How can this possibly get worse!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't say that Usopp! You know something worse will always happen!" said Chopper.

"Oh come on… what could happen?" asked Usopp.

That was when they saw a wild board zombie wearing a wedding dress.

"I heard that you will marry Absalom." Said the zombie.

"What!" yelled Nami.

The zombie began to chaise them.

"Hey! Penguin! Didn't you say you were going to protect Nami!" yelled Usopp.

"I can't hit a woman." Said the dog penguin.

"Seriously!" yelled both Usopp and Chopper.

Meanwhile what was now dubbed the Mysterious Five along with their servants walked to the freezer.

AS they did, Absalom decided to strike up a conversation with Candeloro.

"Tell me, what is this kiss o yours?" asked Absalom.

"It's called a Witch's Kiss." Said Candeloro.

"Yeah. That thing… tell me will you be able to do it for my bride?" asked Absalom.

"What do you mean your bride?" asked Candeloro.

"I want the red head." Said Absalom ," I want her to be my bride."

"I was planning opt put her under eventually…" said Candeloro, "But now that I think I about it, I should make friends with all you… after all, we are probably going to allies for a long time…"

Absalom smirked.

"But remember we're going to share her… after all she is a dear friend."

"I'm fine with that." Said Absalom.

Candeloro looked at Perona, "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

Perona looked away with a huff.

"Tell me Candeloro…" said Moira, "What are you planning to do when our goals are met."

"If I'm going to tell I'd like to know what you want." Said Candeloro.

Amatol laughed. "I can become the Cemetery King of the world!"

"What?" asked Candeloro unsure what that even meant.

"If you must know…" muttered Perona, "I will take everything cute in the world and make them loyal zombies and then rule my own kingdom."

"That's wonderful..." said Candeloro.

"You think you can butter me up?" asked Perona, "Then tell me what your goal from this is?"

"Just a calm spot where I can always be with my friends." Said Candeloro, "Oh… and absorb Mami's soul."

"Mami?" asked Perona.

'Yes, she's the original owner of the shadow that makes my soul… in order to be truly whole, I must absorb her soul." Said Candeloro.

Candeloro gave a nice smile and giggled. Perona rolled her eyes at tis.

"Can you even absorb her soul?" asked Doctor Hogback with interest.

"Don't worry, I can…" said Candeloro.

"That girl is creepy." Said Cindry, "there's just something unnatural about her…"

"Thank you for noticing." Said Candeloro.

"That wasn't a complement." Said Cindry.

"I know…" said Candeloro.

Moria ignored this conversation and looked at Luffy's shadow in his hand.

"Soon…" he thought.

At the same time in another place, which is the best place it could be called, it was a void that seemed to be filled with nebulas.

In this place Mami floated confused.

"Where am I?" thought Mami.

"Mami!" called out a voice.

Mami turned around and saw Madoka looking extremely worried.

"Madoka?" asked Mami.

Madoka nodded.

"Something terrible has happened." Said Madoka.

"What?" asked Mami.

"Your shadow has been stolen and placed in a zombie." Said Madoka.

"What?" asked Mami.

"You see the zombies on the island are made with the stolen shadows." Said Madoka.

"I see." Said Mami.

"It's worse than that." Said Madoka, "Your witch was born from that process."

Mami's eyes widened "You're not serious… are you?" asked Mami, "I mean you can stop witches… right?"

Madoka remained silent.

"I'm not able to stop this one." Said Madoka, "For one thing there's no soul gem to cleanse. Another is that you're in another universe. I can't get to her under normal circumstances."

"I see…" whispered Mami.

"Mami I need you to destroy the witch for me." Said Madoka.

"I thought you might ask that." Sighed Mami.

"There's more to it…" sighed Madoka.

"What do you mean?" asked Mami then she realized it, "She's going know to my attacks, isn't she?"

"Yes… and she not like the others. Thanks to the process of how she was created she's well aware of what she is, and what she can do. She's also taken on human form."

Mami began to tremble, she's never heard of a witch like that before.

Then again this was a completely different process and universe.

Of course the witch would different.

"And don't worry I will still help you." Said Madoka.

"But how?" asked Mami.

"I will lend you my shadow." Answered Madoka with a smile.

"You can do that?" asked Mami.

"It's only for a few hours." Said Madoka, "And I don't need it."

"But are you sure?" asked Mami.

"I'll also give you my bow." Said Madoka.

"But I don't know if I'll be able to use it." Said Mami.

"Don't worry about it." sad Madoka, "You'll understand soon."

"I don't know." Said Mami.

Madoka hugged her.

"Don't worry." Said Madoka, "Remember I'm helping you and you have your crew with you don't push during this."

"Madoka…" whispered Mami.

"You should now. You need to wake up Luffy, Zoro and Sanji." Said Madoka.

"What?" asked Mami.

Mami suddenly woke up in the galley of the Thousand Sunny, right as a bunch of spider rat zombies brought in Luffy's unconscious bodies.

"Uh-oh! She's awake!" yelled one of the spider rats.

"Run away!" yelled a second.

She turned to see that Zoro and Sanji were being prompted up on chairs… and had pranks played on them while they were unconscious (close pins put on their face and stuff stuck up their noses among other things).

She got the things off their faces and cleaned them up a little…

She while did this she noticed she had her shadow.

"I'll have to check later." Thought Mami.

Meanwhile with Mysterious Five they arrived in a large freezer. They watched as Moria's made the pact with Luffy's shadow.

"I should have had Cindry make that pact as well." Said Doctor Hogback, "Then I would be able to eat on plates."

"I wish your kneecaps would shatter." Said Cindry.

"Tell me. Why couldn't you make the pact?" asked Perona to Candeloro.

"All he was able to do was break my bond to Mami. I'm not a normal shadow so he can't control me." Explained Candeloro.

"I see…" muttered Perona.

"Are you just sore that I didn't turn out how you wanted?" asked Candeloro, "Or are you jealous I can make cute minions?"

"Shut up!" yelled Perona.

"Will you two stop bickering? It's about to begin." Said Doctor Hogback.

They watched as Luffy's shadow was dropped into the gigantic body that was stored there.

"Awake now Oars!" yelled Moira, "From your slumber."

This giant was Oars, a horrific giant that known to be especially evil. He wasn't the usual giant either he had horns and gigantic tusk like teeth, he was also much larger.

Soon enough the gigantic zombie came to life.

Afar moving around for a bit it suddenly yelled "Meat! I'm hungry!"

This of course made Candeloro laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Perona.

"Even if it did forget its ties to Luffy it carries his personality." Said Candeloro.

"Candeloro…" said Absalom.

"You want to do it now?" asked Candeloro.

"The sooner the better…" said Absalom.

"Where are you two going?" asked Moira.

"To get my bride." Said Absalom.

"What?" asked Moira, "I told you can't have her!"

However the two of them were already gone.

Meanwhile with Nami's group…

Nami managed to calm down the warthog

By claiming to be a male cross dresser by the name of Namizo.

And that's how Nami became the sassy gay friend to a warthog zombie named Lola.

That was a very odd sentence to write…

"Look if you knock him out I'm sure you can get him." Said Nami giving Lola love advice.

"So Nami is a guy…" thought Chopper.

"I shouldn't be listening to this…" thought the penguin zombie.

"This is ridiculous…" thought Usopp.

"This is quiet interesting." Said a voice.

They looked around and saw nothing.

"He must be here." Said Lola.

That was when Nami froze.

"Namizo? What's wrong?" Said Lola.

"She's under." Said the voice.

Nami got up and appeared to be in a daze.

That was when Absalom and Candeloro appeared.

Nami walked over to Absalom and hugged him.

"I love you." She said.

Absalom hugged her back.

"What's going on here?" asked Usopp.

"Sorry but the Nami you know it gone… she mine now." Said Candeloro.

"You mean ours… right." Said Absalom.

"Right… ours." Said Candeloro.

"Mami?" asked Chopper.

"No… she's too young." Said Usopp, "A younger sister maybe?"

"No... But we are related." Said Candeloro.

She looked at the two.

"Maybe later… I think for now they should be tossed aside… until I absorb Mami's soul." Said Candeloro.

That was when ribbons came out of the ground and picked up both Chopper and Usopp by the legs.

"Okay! Who are you and why do you have Mami's powers?" asked Usopp.

"I'll explain later." Said Candeloro.

She flung them a long away… so far that none of them saw where they landed.

"Okay!" yelled Lola, "I have no idea what's going on but I can tell you something to Namizo!"

Lola ran towards to Candeloro with her swords drawn however the red maid jumped from somewhere and blocked the attack with a spear.

"Oh good I was worried I lost you." Said Candeloro.

"I won't lose." Said Lola.

That was when she was sniped from behind by the pink maid using a bow and arrow. Lola fell to the ground wondering what happened.

"Don't worry I'm sure you can find someone else…" said Candeloro.

"And you!" yelled Absalom pointing his hand to the penguin zombie, knowing he helped the Straw Hats.

He blasted the penguin with some sort of energy blast.

"Come on Nami! We have to get you ready for your wedding!" said Candeloro.

"Right!" said Nami.

Meanwhile with Robin's group she managed to convince Brook to come with them.

"I can't believe you promised that!" yelled Franky.

She did managed to convince him by promising to show him her panties.

"The danger on this island is too great." Sighed Robin.

Franky recognized the look of her face.

"Whatever is going on, it's must be just as bad as the buster call." Thought Franky.

That was when, suddenly out of the sky fell both Chopper and Usopp.

"Are you okay?" asked Franky.

"Ow…" said Usopp.

"I'm okay…" said Chopper.

Robin and Franky helped them up.

"What happened?" asked Franky.

"Nami started acting weird." Said Usopp, "Saying she loved this weird lion faced man."

"Did she have a mark on the neck?" asked Robin.

"We didn't notice." Said both of them.

"There was this girl too" said Usopp, "And you won't belie this! But not only does she have ribbon powers but she looks just like Mami."

"Wait… did you say Mami or Nami…" said Franky.

"I said Mami!" yelled Usopp.

"She claimed to be a relative." Said Chopper.

"We have to keep going." Said Robin.

"What why?" asked Usopp.

"We have to find Mami…" sighed Robin, "She the only who can answer everything."

"She's been hiding something since Luffy started freaking out." Said Franky.

They arrived at the Thousand Sunny, Mami heard them.

"You're here." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

Then noticed Nami wasn't there.

"Wait… where's Nami?" asked Mami.

"She started acting strangely after a girl who looks exactly like you showed up." Said Usopp.

Mami paled.

"That girl is a witch, isn't it?" asked Robin who already knew the answer.

"She is." Said Mami, "I need your help! I can't wake up Luffy, Sanji or Zoro!"

They went into the galley.

"I have a way." Said Franky.

After Franky's plan which hit all of them in the head didn't work… Usopp had another idea.

"There's a beautiful lady swords master carrying a lot of meat!" yelled Usopp.

"Beautiful lady?" asked Sanji waking up.

"Swords master" asked Zoro.

"Meat?" asked Luffy.

Mami couldn't help but to laugh at that… however right afterwards she sighed.

After all… she had to tell everyone her past especially about witches and Madoka.

This fight was only just beginning…

Next Time: The Crew not only learns Mami's story but Brook's as well. What will happen will strengthened their bond... however there still much to be worried about... thankfully Brook knows how to defeat zombies once and for all...

A/N: Okay I will admit I'm not proud of the Madoka scene writing wise (as it shows exposition the read already knows) but the character part of it I have to admit I liked so sorry you had to read the same exposition again...


	7. Backstories and Ties

Chapter 7: Backstories and Ties

Mami looked at the reflection staring back at her, she couldn't help but to stare at the reflection and tear up a little. She grabbed a nearby hand mirror and head back to the galley.

After the three had woken up she had left to check something.

She got to the galley, she noticed that Brook and Robin weren't there, she also noticed both Sanji and Zoro looked embarrassed while Luffy was sad.

"They took the meat!" cried Luffy.

That was when Robin and Brook came back. They noticed blood was trickling down Brook's nose.

"Thank you for holding your end of the bargain." Said Brook.

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Franky.

"Did you?" asked Mami.

"I did." Said Robin.

"I can't blame you." Said Mami, "You did what you had to do to get as far away from the witch as possible."

"Robin I can't believe you did that!" yelled Sanji.

"You're just jealous…" muttered Usopp.

"You need to know about my past." Said Mami, "If you want opt know anything about what we're dealing with now."

Mami told her story, everyone but Luffy (who fell asleep during the story) and Robin listened with interest…

When she was done she gagged everyone reactions. Zoro and Franky looked at her like she was crazy.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook were all crying.

Sanji's eyes were hearts and on the verge of crying.

"Oh Mami! I can't believe what you had to through…" said Sanji.

"I can't believe I'm not the only person here who knows the pain of the death." Cried Brook.

"Are you insane?" asked Franky.

"That story makes no sense what so…" said Zoro.

"I do have proof." Said Mami, "Madoka lent me her shadow."

"Hey! He does have her shadow!" said Chopper looking on the floor.

"Oh please where the evidence in that." Said Zoro.

Mami held up the mirror revealing her reflection…

Actually the person in the mirror wasn't Mami, but rather who reflected back was Madoka.

Robin woke up Luffy.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

Franky started crying.

"I was wrong about your past can you forgive me?" he cried.

"Yes…" answered Mami.

Franky took out his guitar.

"This a song about you Mami." Said Franky.

"Hey! Wait!" said Luffy remember Brook was there, "Will you please join our crew?"

"I'm sorry…" sighed Brook, "But I must decline."

"Oh come on! I'll get you back your shadow!"

"It's not that…" sighed Brook.

Brook began to explain why he couldn't join Luffy's crew.

Long ago his crew befriend a baby whale that got separated from its pod. They loved the baby whale and sang it often. When they came to the Grand Line they sadly had to leave the baby whale at the twin capes promising they would return to hm. After a series of events some of the members of their crew (including the captain) developed a horrible disease, and had to leave the Grand Line (even though it was dangerous). However eventually the remaining crew was attacked by a fearsome foe who used poisoned weapons.

Since Brook would be revived the remaining crewmembers recorded one last song for the baby whale…

Unfortunately Brook had been stranded since his death so he couldn't go back for his dead friend.

"I can't join your crew." Cried Brook, "Not until I explain to him what happened to everyone else and paly him the song…"

Luffy smiled, he looked at Zoro, Usopp and Sanji. All of them knew who he was talking about.

"The whale's name is Laboon, right?" asked Luffy.

Brook looked at Luffy.

"You met him?" asked Brook.

Luffy smiled, "When we met him he was slamming his head into the Grand Line just to get to you. We made a promise that no matter what we would come back to see him when our journey was over. I even found a way to get him to stop doing that."

Brook this time tears of joy.

"He hasn't' forgotten us?" asked Brook.

"No." said Luffy with a big smile.

"Let's get our shadows back!" said Brook.

"You know… we do need a plan for dealing with the zombies." Muttered Zoro.

"Not to mention that witch!" said Usopp.

"Don't worry I know the weakness to the zombies..." said Brook.

"You do?" asked Luffy.

"Salt." Said Brook.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"You see salt has ties to the sea and if you put salt into the zombies mouths then the shadows will be released." Said Brook.

"Do we still have salt?" asked Usopp.

"I'll go check." Said Sanji.

"I also have some." Said Brook taking out a bag.

Thankfully have still had some of the salt.

The crew began to make battle plans.

Somewhere in the mansion of Thriller Bark, Nami was getting measured for a wedding dress.

"I can't believe someone is willingly marrying Absalom." Said the zombie measuring Nami.

"Of course, I love him." Said Nami.

The zombie stared at Nami then turned to Perona and Candeloro who were in the room.

"Okay… did he drug her?" asked the zombie.

"No…" said Candeloro sipping tea, "I just gave her a Witch's Kiss."

The zombie stared at Candeloro, "Okay… then you don't have to tell me."

Perona was glaring at Candeloro.

"Are you still jealous?" asked Candeloro.

"I am not jealous!" yelled Perona.

"Thank you so much for being my bride's maids." Said Nami.

"We are friends after all." Said Candeloro.

"I'm just doing this because there's no better to do." Muttered Perona.

"Also how did you get here so quickly?" asked Candeloro.

"Oh I'm not physically here." Said Perona, "This is my spirit form. My real body is being dragged her by Kumashi."

"Oh…" said Candeloro, "So does mean you want to be my friend after all?"

"I don't want to be your friend." Muttered Perona.

"So then…" said Candeloro.

"I told you… I'm not jealous!" yelled Persona, "I'm not jealous of the fact you can make cute minions, I'm not jealous about the fact you can brainwash people! I am not jealous of anything about you!"

"She is so jealous…" whispered a zombie that resembled a painting.

"I know…" responded the zombie making Nami's wedding dress.

"I am not jealous… I'm just suspicious of you." Said Perona.

"Why do you have to suspicious?" asked Candeloro.

"I'm watching you!" said Perona.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

Back on the Thousand Sunny everyone began to get ready for stopping as many zombies as possible.

Usopp made some salt stars.

Mami tested out to see if she could create salt ammo as well. However the salt just dissolved the gun she tried to use (since they did technically derive from Devil Fruit Powers).

"Looks like I can't do it." Said Mami in her magical girl attire.

"It's okay." Said Usopp.

"Hey! Look at Mami's reflection! It's that girl dressed like Mami." Saud Luffy holding up the mirror.

"Why are you looking at my reflection?" asked Mami.

"I wanted to see her costume to see if it was different." Said Luffy.

Mami looked at her reflection.

"Did Madoka want to cosplay as me?" she thought.

"Hey is everyone else ready?" asked Franky.

"I am." Said Mami.

"So am I." said Usopp.

"All right!" said Luffy.

"Let's go get our shadows back." Cheered Brook who was at his happiest in years.

"Let's go rescue Nami!" said Sanji.

"Let's go kill that witch!" said Mami.

"And let's go get our meat back!" cheered Luffy.

That earned him several pounds to the head.

And so after Luffy recovered they heard back to Thriller Bark with their goals set in mind.

However there would be a few unexpected twists for both them and the denizens of Thriller Bark…

Ones that would change everything…

Next Time: Their Straw Hats begin their assault on Thriller Bark. Meanwhile the wedding is on! However Oars begins to cause chaos on the island... and someone changes their mind about a certain partnership...


End file.
